Someone to love
by brittswarek
Summary: Everyone one around Andy has someone but her. She okay with it but she needs to get use to it just being her again. So she goes on a trip to get away but Sam wants back in. Will she let him? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is something I came up with on a car ride I took up to the mt.s Honestly all I could think about on the ride was Rookie Blue. Because everything in that town had '_Alpine_' on it. **

**Thanks too Jelly Bean Jenna for helping me.**

**Let me know how you guys like it.**

* * *

It's been six months since Andy has returned from UC.

On her return, she found out that Sam has moved on with the new TO Marlo.

Which hurts.

It stings.

Traci is seeing someone new; Chris has his family. Dov and the new rookie Chloe are an item.

Nick and Gail are giving it another try, and seem to be making it work.

Everyone has someone; except her.

Which is okay.

After what happened after shift today she decided she needs a break from relationships anyway.

* * *

Flashback

Sam and Andy had to work together today, their paths crossing.

They were late getting back to the barn. So Sam offered her a ride to the Penny.

Andy stupidly accepted, but she didn't know it was a stupid move at the time.

Outside the penny they get into a heated discussion about themselves.

Big mistake.

"You walked away from us again." Sam had told her.

"You broke my heart." She told him.

Sam looked away from her, unable to see the truth in her eyes.

She was right he did in fact break her heart but she broke his too. "Yeah, well you got me back."

They just started at each other after that.

Andy wiped away a fallen tear.

She had broken his heart too. She could never forgive herself for that.

"I'm sorry Sam." She said grabbing her bag and getting out. "Just so you know. I still you love you." Instead of walking into the Penny, she started to walk in the direction of her home.

End flashback.

* * *

She decides that she was going to go to Thunder Bay; so she could be by herself and get used to it.

She had already booked a cabin and a rental car.

Now she just has to tell people.

She e-mails Frank first, after all he is the Boss;

_Sir,_

_I'm sorry this is short notice but I just need a break. I know I just got back from UC, but I need a break where I'm not doing anything work related. I just need some time to myself to figure things out. So I'm requesting to put in for my vacation time. I'm sure people will ask where I am. I don't care what you tell them. Just let them know I will be back. Soon._

_Thanks_

_Officer Andy McNally._

Now she was ready to go to take her 'Vacation'.

* * *

The next day parade was going to be hard for Frank. He knew that he would be asked thousands of question about Andy. But for today he was going to pass it as she asked for a personal day.

He knew why she sent him the e-mail.

"Alright listen up, nothing new as of now. So the assignments are the same. Except Officer Collins will be riding solo. Serve, protect and don't do anything stupid."

Frank quickly exited the room before the questions started.

Nick came up to Sam. "You gave her a ride last night right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Did she seem fine? She never stays off."

"We talked last night." Sam simply said. Also thanking god Marlo wasn't in the room.

Nick raised his eyebrows "About?"

"Us,"

"So she was upset?"

"We both were."

"But you're here and she not."

"I know Nick okay. I'll go check on her." He said getting up.

"No you have done enough damage. I'm pretty sure Marlo wouldn't like you going to check on your ex." Nick said getting out his phone and calling her. "Damn it!" he said as it went to voice mail.

"Marlo and I are over." He told him. "Last night after Andy and I talk I realized we are not over. And I was fooling myself with Marlo. I wanted to talk more with Andy today. So please let me go check on her."

"Fine, but if she throws you out, you call me."

"Thanks." Sam said. He turned and went to get in his truck.

* * *

A day later Andy set her bags down in the cabin she rented for a month.

It was beautiful.

It was just what she need.

She had turned off her cell phone no one was going to be calling her anyway.

She had her laptop, the cabin had wifi, so she wouldn't be cut off from civilization.

That was going to be her only connection to the outside world, how people could reach her.

When she went to check her emails, there were some from Traci, Frank and Nick.

They were all asking where she was and if she was okay.

Andy only replied to Frank's to let him know she was safe, and would keep in touch. The last email she read was from Sam.

_Andy,_

_I'm sorry I upset you the other night. I went by your place today. I found your letter to Nash. I took it to her and she told me you were okay. You need a break. And I guess I'm the reason for your break. I would like to talk to you in person as soon as possible. I hope you have fun on your break._

_Love_

_Sam._

_P.S I still love you too_

Andy reread the email several times thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her.

She came up here to get away from Sam. To learn how to live without him, now he sends her this message. All she can think about is him now. This break isn't going to be what she wanted.

Now that she is over thinking the email.

* * *

**Continue****? Stop? Let me know. Any ideas please share with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow completely shocked by the reviews and follows I got.**

**I'm glad you guys like the story so far.**

**The ideas all of you have given me I will consider. **

* * *

Andy was going crazy thinking about Sam's e-mail.

He still loves her.

But wait... he is dating Marlo.

That made her mad. He's dating another woman and tells her that he still loves her.

She was going to give him a piece of her mind. She opened her laptop to send him a message.

* * *

Two days after he sent her his email there was still no reply from Andy. He was sometime checking his inbox hourly just to make sure that he didn't miss a reply.

But not receiving a reply was okay for now; maybe she didn't have an internet connection where ever she was.

He was thinking about tracking her credit card to at least find out where she is.

"Hey you know what I find funny Sam?" Marlo said leaning on the door frame of the office he shared with Traci.

"What?" He asked. Even though Marlo knows Sam was faking it with her in their dating relationship they always had a great friendship.

"You break up with me and the next day Andy leaves. What's up with that?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. He might as well tell her. "The night before she left, we talked."

"Why didn't you tell me you still had feelings for her?"

Sam looked at confused. Why wasn't she mad at him? "I was trying to move on."

"Well, it didn't work. Did it?"

"No I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She laugh at him. "Oh Sam, you didn't hurt me. I just don't want you to get hurt again. And if she gives you another shot don't screw it up."

"I won't."

"Good. Now I've actually got to go and do some work, unlike some." She said walking away.

Sam couldn't believe that went better than he expected. He was about to go get some lunch when his laptop made a tone letting him know he has a new email.

_Sam,_

_Yes, you are one of the main reasons I need a break. But I also need a break to learn how to be by myself without depending on others. Everyone around me has someone to depend on. Even you have someone. Over the last few years I've depended on someone else now I'm going to depend on only myself. You can't be there when it matters anymore, now you have Marlo. By the way does she know you're emailing me and telling me you love me? I will not cause you to end things with Marlo. I can see you are truly happy with her._

_Always,_

_Andy._

Sam was angry with himself after he read the email. No matter what happened with them he was always going to be there when it mattered.

She could see he was truly happy with Marlo? Really? He was faking it the whole time. He needed to send her another message letting her know that he was no longer with Marlo because he was faking it with her.

And to tell her that; no matter what he will always be there when it matters because he still loves her.

* * *

**Question? More Ideas? Let me know**

**Reviews make my day so please leave one in the box below.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is a new chapter.**

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Special thanks to Jelly bean Jenna**

**I own nothing of Rookie Blue I wish i did because if so it wouldn't only be a summer show.**

* * *

Sam didn't want to tell her in an email that he wasn't with Marlo anymore, so he didn't. It was something he wanted to tell her in person.

After two days of trying, and eventually begging, Sam finally got Traci to tell him where Andy was.

It took another two days to get it set up with Frank for him to have time off to be with Andy.

If she would let him be.

Now he was on his way to find her and to put up a fight. For them.

* * *

Andy loves her surroundings. It was peaceful and quiet.

Green trees, and rippling water made for a blissful scene.

Being alone gave her time to think and adapt.

To being alone.

But, even though she didn't want it too; her mind kept going back to Sam's email.

He still loves her but he is with Marlo. She hasn't heard from him since her email. And that was a week ago. Which is good because she came out here to get used to being alone.

She was sitting outside on the back deck, drinking coffee and enjoying the scenery. Her laptop let off the tone letting her know she has a new email. She checked it thinking it was Traci.

Nope it was Sam.

Of course it was.

_Andy,_

_No matter what, I will always be there when it matters. I don't care if we are just friends from here on out. I will always be there. That is what friends are for right? Even best friends. And you are my best friend._

_What was it you said when we did our first UC 'I'm tired of always faking it'. Andy that is me with Marlo. Faking. I was never truly happy with her in a relationship. I was only ever truly happy in one relationship. I mean I actually love the girl. Still love her. But I screwed things up when I broke up with her without a fight. When I told her I love her while she was holding a bomb. And when I stupidly tried to move on from her when she went undercover._

_So if you will let me I will fight for us. Andy I've only ever loved one person in my life and will only love her, please tell me I haven't screwed that up._

_I love you._

_Love_

_Sam,_

_P.S Open the door._

She was crying half way through the email. Her eyes went wide when she read 'open the door.' She got up and slowly made her way over to the door. She took a deep breath before she grabbed the handle, and pushed it down allowing the door to open slowly.

* * *

Sam sent the email from his truck outside of the cabin Andy was supposed to be in.

He was hoping to time everything perfectly.

Sam was nervous that she wouldn't open the door. But he was here to fight.

Hands in his pocket looking down at his feet, waiting for the door to open Sam stood waiting. He was praying that the door would open.

And it did. He looked up into the eyes; he loved her bambi eyes so.

"Hey," He said dimples on full display.

"Hey,"

* * *

**Okay what do you guys think? **

**Any ideas? **

**Leave what you think and the box underneath **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long but my life has been crazy. One thing after another. But here it is. lol.**

* * *

She really couldn't believe he was here. I mean she came here to get away from him. And he's here.

Unbelievable!

There he stood at the front door, of her cabin out in the woods. In the middle of nowhere.

He hates the woods. He hates the outdoors. He doesn't do rough and rustic.

She tried to control the tears that came from his email, but her eyes were still wet.

She looked passed him at his truck. "Sam what are you doing here?"

"I came to fight," He said and saw the worried look in her eyes. "For us." He quickly added.

She looked back to his eyes. "You told me once I wouldn't get rid you without a fight." She said kind of harshly.

He clenched his teeth together and looked up. Cursing himself for breaking promise after promise to her. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at her. "Andy, can I come in and we talk?"

She moved out of the way to let him in.

Sam sat down on the couch and Andy in the chair in silence. Sam was fidgety- like he was when they sat on her couch her first day back after suspension- a little over a year ago.

But unlike last time Andy broke the silence. "Why do you want to fight for us?" Sam looked at her weird and confused. "I mean you've moved on with Marlo."

"And-" Sam started but was cut off with Andy starting to babble and began pacing the room.

"I really want to like Marlo. But it's hard to see her have what I want. I mean I should like her; she makes you happy. But I want to make you happy."

"And-" He tried again.

"I mean you're really happy with her Sam. We barely showed affection and you do with her Sam. Why fight for us? When you're so much happier with her?" She took a breath and looked at Sam. She opened her mouth to say something else but he beat her to it.

"I broke up with Marlo."

"What?" She asked looking like bambi trapped in headlights.

Sam gave her a small smile. "I broke up with Marlo." He said again.

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Got tired of faking."

This time she just looked at him.

"Andy, I was faking it with Marlo. The only reason I moved on was because when you didn't show up to the Penny. I though you made your choice. But I wasn't going to give up. Then you didn't show up for work and I found out you went UC. So I changed."

Andy went to speak but he wouldn't let her. "Let me finish please."

She nodded for him to go ahead. "I changed thinking when you came back I could prove that I wasn't going to give up-"

"But you did."

Sam just ignored her comment. "I started drinking and eating heather. Working out. After a while I figured no matter what I change you chose to walk away again. So there really wasn't going to be an US when you got back. When Marlo came we just clicked.

So with me thinking there would never be an US. I tried with Marlo. Yes I was different with her than how I was with you. Because I only love one of you guys. Andy I love you."

"Sam?"

Sam got up and walked to her. He cupped her face and brushed her hair out of her face. " I love you." He told her as he nudged her nose and kissed her.

She didn't protest. She accepted it.

When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers. "Can we fight?"

She nodded and kissing him again and wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

**Okay let me know what you think in the box below. Love it hate it. Any ideas let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it...**

* * *

After a few minutes when their need for air became too great they broke apart their foreheads moving to rest on the others. They just stood there is silence. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing.

Sam looked in Andy's eyes still seeing that she scared of being hurt again.

By him.

He started to leave little kisses everywhere on her face. In a way, letting her know he wouldn't.

Andy felt so overwhelmed with emotions from all these kisses. But when she heard a howl outside and Sam jumped she busted out laughing.

"What was that?" Sam asked kind of panicked looking out the widows after moving away from her.

"Probably a coyote or something." She simply stated with a shrug.

"A coyote or something!" Sam sounded so nervous saying that- it made Andy giggle all over again.

"Sam we are in a cabin. We are safe."

Sam was about to relax but the he remembered the grocery items out in his truck.

"I'll be right back." He said moving to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my stuff out of the truck so I won't get attacked later." He said walked out the door.

When he came back in he had his two bags and some grocery bags. He put his bags down behind the couch then went into the kitchen to put away the items.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Putting away the food." He said looking around to find where to put the stuff.

"You bought food?"

"Yeah I figured we need to eat right." He said still working on putting away the food.

"Are you going to stay up here?"

He stopped and looked at her. "If you will let me yeah. I figured it would be the best way for me to show you I want to an 'US'."

"Sam- " She tired. There was nothing more she wanted right now than for him to stay here but what about work and the fact he doesn't like the woods.

"I plan to show you I want an 'US'. Even if that means we take it slow. But I just want to be with you. If that means right now. I sleep out in the lounge or even in the truck. Even thoug-"

"Sam!" She cut him off. She walked over to him and hugging him.

"Sam there is nothing I want more. But what about work?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm on vacation too." He told her letting the dimples show.

She blushed hating the effect his dimples had on her. "Okay but you hate the woods."

"True but you see there is this girl I'm in love with that loves them. And she out here in them so I will be too." He looked outside It was beautiful. "I could get used too it for her."

"Really?" She asked looking up at him again with her eyes still asking questions.

He brushed some hair away. "Yes really. Now go in the lounge so I can make you dinner."

"You're going to make me dinner?"

"I told I would do anything to make it up to you. Now GO!" He said pointing towards the lounge.

"Okay," She said walking away. Once she got in there she decided to check her e-mails before dinner was ready. She had one new message from-

_Marlo Cruz._

* * *

**SOOOOO I hope you guys like. But its okay if you hate. Leave a review makes me want to right faster. Also have others stories up my sleeve so be watching for them when I get them out of my head and on the computer. lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay ready to read Marlo's emal? **

**I hope you guys like. I love all the reviews i've been getting.**

* * *

You have got to be kidding me. Just when I think everything will be okay between Sam and I, it comes to a screeching halt.

Did I just really get an e-mail from her?

Marlo.

Maybe she's going to tell me she is going to fight for him? Just too give me a clue.

* * *

_Andy,_

_I know we are not the best of friends, but I just want to clear the air. _

_Ever since you came back from UC I knew that Sam and I weren't going to last long. _

_Just the way he looks at you is filled with love. I wish one day I can find a guy that has as much love for me as Sam does for you._

_He may have said 'it's in the past'; but with the looks it's clearly not. _

_I hope you work it out this time. _

_Don't let him push you away again. You guys are supposed too be; its written in the stars. _

_I don't want things to be awkward when you guys come back. I want us to be friends._

_Always you're Friend,_

_Marlo Cruz_

* * *

Really?

Marlo could even see the love that they have for each other.

Andy didn't know what to think.

She though back all the way to her first day that she worked with Sam.

The looks Sam gave her. Even when he was angry with her there was still love in his eyes.

Andy got up silently and went into the kitchen, exhaling a deep breath as she moved.

"I though I told you to stay in there until I wa-" Sam was cut off by Andy's lips on his.

And it was one breathtaking kiss.

"Wow." Sam whispered then air became too great and Andy moved away. "W-where did that come from?" He asked looking down at her as she stayed planted in front of him.

Andy looked into his eyes, seeing them filled with Love.

Love for her.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her with a kiss.

After that Andy stayed in the kitchen watching Sam cook for her. It was something she could get used too. Really used too.

When Sam started setting the table she stopped him.

"Lets eat outside. _Under the Stars."_

"Okay,"

While they were eating Andy decide she wanted an answer.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah,"

"When did you realize that you love me?"

"Huh?" He asked looking at her like she had grown an extra head.

"When did you realize that you love me?" She asked again. Searching for an answer in his eyes.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Also I didn't originally plan on leaving it here but I decided too.**

**There will be more soon. I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Congratulation to everyone who was nominated for the Rookie Blue Choice award.**

* * *

"I- I don't know. I have for a while I guess." He knew the exact moment he just really didn't want to admit it her and himself.

"Come on you've got to know. Was I still a rookie or not? Was it before or after the blackout. Or was it our-"

"Our first shift."

"Our first shift? You were an ass most of the day."

"True but when you saved my ass in the restaurant I knew there was something about you. And I couldn't get enough of you. "

Andy was now sitting in his lap. "You know we've wasted so much time."

"Then let's not waste anymore." He said pulling her down for another kiss.

Which was short because Sam heard another animal sound. "Relax Sam. Come on lets go inside."

"I like the way you think."

They stayed up a few more hours just talking; really getting to know each other. They decided not jump in to bed together like they did the first time around, so Sam stayed in the guest bedroom, Andy in her own room.

Over the next few days Andy tried her best to turn Sam into a outdoors person. They went hiking, fishing and swimming. But both of their favorite was just relaxing outside at night with each other.

"You know when we get back to Toronto I'm going to miss this." Sam said playing with Andy's hair. He loved the feeling of it under his hands.

"Miss what exactly?" She asked turning her head in his lap to look up at him.

"Relaxing outside with you. No interruptions-" He paused a minute when he heard a growl. He cleared his throat. "No work. Just me and you and a lot of nature."

"Yeah I'm going to miss it too." She let out a heavy sign not wanting things to turn serious. "How are we going to do this when we get back to Toronto?"

"What do you mean?" He asked rising an eyebrow at her.

"US?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"When you broke up with me you said _'I can't be a cop and be with you_.' And you really just meant me. Because you were with Marlo." Andy said sitting up.

"Things have changed." He said holding out his hand.

"How?"

"Being your partner and your boyfriend when we were first together... It was hard. Having you're back and protecting you. Now I'm a detective. That means I'm only your boyfriend."

Andy started giggling. Sam look at her confused,. "I'm sorry it just this is the first time you've called yourself_ MY_ 'boyfriend'."

Sam rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. "Anyway, it's different. I mean I will never stop wanting to have your back or too protect you, but I'm not your partner anymore- on the job. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now let's go inside so we can cook some food. I'm starving."

Ever since that first night they started cooking together. It felt right too both of them, such a simple act being done together.

After dinner Andy was getting ready for bed, when she decided that she wanted to take the next step. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah," he said as he was putting out the fire.

"Do you… Umm." She sighed nervously. Not really knowing why she nervous. They'd been here before, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Sam was shocked, rendered speechless.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. Knowing that she only means sleep- as in _SLEEP_, with closed eyes- because they weren't ready for _THAT_ step just yet. "You sure?".

"Yeah."

"Then yeah."

After a few minutes she just wanted to make sure that he wasn't thinking it was only for _THAT_. .

"You know it's only-"

"Yeah I know Andy. This is more than okay with me...If you're sure."

"Yeah I'm sure."

That night they both had the best night's sleep they'd gotten in over a year.

* * *

**Okay what did you guys think? Love it hate it? Let me know I don't care. **

**If you have idea's that will make it better let me know. Question I'll be happy to answer. **

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning this is a short chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Their time alone at the cabin was coming to an end.

The day before they left they packed their bags so on the last day they could relax before leavng and heading home.

So here they are on the back porch relaxing, taking in the nature one last time. "I think the next chance we get we need to come back here." Sam said.

"Really?"

Sam rolled his eyes at her. "Yes! Really. I think I like this whole outdoor thing. But I love being here with you."

"Oh my god I've turned city boy Sam Swarek into an outdoor man." Andy giggled.

"Shut up." Sam mumbled against her lips, which Andy had deepened in kissing.

After their make out session it was time to go back home.

The ride back home was full of laughter, small talk, listening to music and holding hands. It was like it used to be.

Three hours later they entered Toronto city limits.

Sam hated having too, but he had to ask. "Yours or Mine? Or do you want to be alone tonight?."

"Do you want to be alone tonight?" Andy answered his question with a question of her own.

"I'll do whatever you want." Sam said glancing at her.

She thought about what her condo had looked like when she left. It was a complete mess. "Can we go to yours for a little bit?"

"Sure"

Half an hour later they pulled up to Sam's house. As they walked up the steps holding hands Sam could feel Andy tense up. He knew what she was thinking. Or who she was thinking about.

Marlo.

"She never stayed over." He felt her relax, her hand gripping his tightly.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for the short short chapter. It just felt right to leave it here.**

**Also I see this story coming to an end. two or three more chapters tops. But don't worry I have a few more ideas for McSwarek stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys like this. Thanks to Jenna Jelly Bean for being Beta for this story.**

* * *

Sam and Andy simply spent a few hours just laying around cuddling with each other.

It was getting late and they both had to go to the station in the morning.

Sam could tell that something was on Andy's mind, but she never said anything. All he kept wondering was 'Does she want to go home or stay?'

He lightly tugged some of her hair before he started talking. "It's getting late. Do you want me to take you home? Or…" He left that part hanging.

Even when they were together the first time they never stayed at his house. So she was a little nervous. "Can I stay here? I mean we both have to go see Frank right."

Sam laughed at her being nervous. He understood, but seeing Andy McNally nervous like this is something that he loves about her. "Andy you don't have to make an excuses to stay over okay."

"It's just that we never stayed here the first time."

"Things are different this time okay."

"Okay"

With that they got ready for bed.

Sam is already in bed waiting on Andy. She is in the bathroom washing her face. "What time do we have to go in the morning?" She asked, her voice loud so that he would hear.

"I'd say about 10. We aren't working we are just letting him know we are both back in one piece."

"Okay," She said putting her tooth brush in her mouth.

"So we will have the rest of the day to unpack and do whatever."

"Sounds like a plan." She said coming out of the bathroom. Leaning up against the door frame looking over at Sam.

He's laying on his back with his eyes closed. He looks so peaceful right now.

Sam noticed the water wasn't running anymore. He looked up and saw Andy looking at him. "You okay?"

She nodded and walked over to him. She was ready.

Sam sat up and swallowed a lump in his throat, not knowing what's going on.

She giggled as she straddled him. He was so nervous. He looked adorable.

"Andy?" He asked nervously.

"You're adorable when you're nervous." She said as she played with the hair on the back of his head.

"Adorable? Really?"

"More like sexy." She said against his lips.

When she pulled back. Sam looked up in her eyes. Knowing what she wanted. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I love you, you love me. You've showed me you love me. I've showed you I love you. Now I want you to feel me love you and I want to feel you love me."

So Sam flipped them and rested between her thighs. "I love you." He said kiss and lightly biting her neck.

Andy moaned in pleasure. "I love you too."

For the first time in over a year they made love. And It felt right.

Xxxxxx

"You seem happy." A statement not a question,Frank said looking at her the next morning.

"I am." She told him smiling.

"So we have McSwarek back?"

"Mc- What?"

"Are you and Sam back together?"

"Yeah we are." She said looking out into the bullpen seeing Sam talking to Oliver.

"Good now I want to talk about you coming back as a TO."

"What?"

"You're one of the best. You could teach Rookie's from your mistakes."

"Okay"

Xxxxx

"You're back!" Oliver Said when he saw Sam.

"Yeah, we got back last night."

"We? You guys are back together?"

"Yeah."

"Good, don't screw it up."

"I won't this time it's going to be for good."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, she has always been it. I was just scared. I'm still scared but I would rather have her than not."

"I'm proud of you. And happy for you."

"Thanks man."

Things turned lighter. Oliver filling him in on all the gossip that they had missed.

Xxxxx

"McNally welcome back." Marlo said as she entered the locker room. Andy went in there before she went to find Sam, so she could get her uniform to take to the cleaners. "When will you back at work?"

"Thanks. Umm. Day after tomorrow."

"You and Sam doing okay?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Hey I wanted to say congratulations on becoming a TO. When Frank asked me who I thought would make a good TO you came to mind."

"Thank you." Andy sighed, Marlo was making an effort to be friends so she was too. "Hey, umm. If it's okay with the others would you like to come to girls night?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I know you hang with the TO's but hanging out with the girls could be a nice change."

"Yeah let me know what they say."

"Will do. I got to go."

"See you around McNally."

Xxxx

"So a little bird told me that McNally is going to be a TO." Sam said as she was approaching him and Oliver.

"Yeah I just got the news too." She said as she hugged Oliver.

"You, you're the best." Oliver told her.

"Thank you." Kind of standing in the middle, she wasn't sure if Sam wanted the show PDA so she was going to let him do it if he wanted to.

And he did. He put both hands on her hips and stepped closer so her back was to his front and wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up at him and smiled as she placed her hands on top of his. He looked down at her and winked and kissed her forehead.

They talked some more. Traci joined in. They both agreed to come to the Penny tonight.

Sam could tell she was ready to go. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." They said their goodbyes and walked out hand in hand. The Andy realized 'home' is what he said. She smiled 'home is the where the heart is.' Her home is where Sam is.

When they got in the truck Sam still hadn't noticed he said home. "Yours or mine?"

"Home," She told him. She laughed at the confused look he gave her. "Sam my home is where you are."

That is when he figure out what he said. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's go home."

So they went home.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**HAPPY LATE CANADA DAY! AND HAPPY EARLY FOURTH OF JULY!**

**Special thanks to my friend Jelly Bean Jean. She the best BTW. (need to check our her stories.)**

* * *

2 years later…

Andy walked into the same cabin she had two years ago.

Only this time she owed the property with Sam.

Dropping her bags by the door she felt tired. She has been feeling off her old self lately so she went to the doctor and found out that she was pregnant.

She was scared and took it out on Sam and ran up here.

She doesn't know why she's scared really.

Maybe it's because of Sam?

* * *

_6 weeks after they came back from the cabin the first time, Andy officially moved in. She had too wait until her lease was up to make it official, but finally it was done._

_They were lying in bed after a long day of moving stuff around, Andy lying half on top of Sam, both were drawing patter on each other._

_"I forgot how tiring moving was." Andy said._

_"We'll let's hope it's the last time you move."_

_"I hope it is."_

* * *

The fight they had was stupid, now that she thinks about it.

Sam had bought the wrong dog food for Boo, and she flipped out on him and left.

Thinking if he can't buy the right food for Boo could he for a baby? But that was her just overthinking.

* * *

_6 months of living together everything was great. Sam already knew he wanted to marry Andy a long time ago. He just had to get his shit together first._

_The week before he took her to meet Sarah, they clicked just like he hoped. Sarah also told him that she would be looking for a ring on Andy's hand next time they came down._

_The day they got back Andy went to have a girl's night with Gail, Traci and Marlo. And he went ring shopping._

_That day he got a puppy too..._

_He was waiting for Andy to home come today from work. The puppy in his lap with the ring around the collar._

_"Sam?" Andy called as she came in._

_No answer. But she heard something running, she looked up and saw the puppy then Sam._

_"This is why you got off early today?" She laughed picking up the puppy._

_"Maybe."_

_"Whatever. What's this guy name? Boo?" She said teasing him._

_"Whatever you want." He told her as she put the puppy down._

_She was looking at the collar when she saw the ring. "Sam?" she looked at him with the bambi eyes._

_"Marry me."_

_She ran and wrapped herself around him. Nodding her head._

_Yes._

* * *

She was brought out of her daydream by her phone ringing.

Traci

"Hello?"

"Dude where are you? Sam just came by looking for you."

"We had a fight, I left to cool off."

"He's worried about you. He's freaking out because he doesn't know where you are."

"He'll figure out where I am by the time I've cooled off." She wasn't really mad, she was more scared. Her nerves needed to cool down.

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't I've got to go. Talk too you soon."

"Bye. Call me and tell me what the hell is going on okay?"

"Bye,"

* * *

_The wedding day was beautiful. They didn't want a long engagement. So, the wedding was three months later. Only close friends and family came. Traci was Andy's maid of honor and Oliver best man._

_They kept it traditional._

_Andy wore a simply strapless, full length dress. Hair down in soft curls. Sam wore a tux._

_They were both happy that day. The day Andy McNally became Andy Swarek._

* * *

She smiled at the memory. Why was she so scared about becoming a mother? Just because her parents were bad doesn't mean they would be.

Now she had made a big deal out of nothing and ran. She ran away from them again.

Is he going to be hate her now?

Would he throw away their marriage because she ran away?

By now Andy was crying, her mind flooded with regret.

What has she done?

She unlocked her phone and called Sam.

"Andy?" He answer on the second ring. He was already on his way to the cabin.

"I'm sorry," She whispered out.

"What is going on? You wouldn't just blow up about something small like that."

"I can't tell you like this. I. I uh, I'm coming home."

"No, I'm pulling up to the cabin now."

She went to the door and saw the head lights.

She waited until he was out of the truck and walking towards her before ran and jumped in his arms.

"I'm sorry," She said kissing his face all over.

Sam wrapped his arms around her tightly and breathed in her scent. "I know." He said then giving her a quick kiss, he carried her inside and sat them down on the couch.

"Now do you want to tell me why you came up here? Alone?" He asked rising an eyebrow. This was their getaway together.

"I needed to think and I knew you would find me here."

"I'll find you wherever you go. Now we need to talk." He needed to know why she ran. Why they had a fight about nothing.

"Yesterday at work I had an accident."

"I know. Marlo told me. That's why I grabbed the wrong dog food. I was in a hurry to get home to you. Marlo said after the hospital you were in a different place. I was worried."

"Yeah the doctor told me something to make me freak out."

"What? Are you okay?" He said looking over her, to see if there was any injures.

"I'm not hurt." She giggled at him as he searches her.

"Then why did you freak out?"

"It was more me overthinking. What he told me."

"Which is?"

"Parenting."

"Huh?"

She took one of his hands and put it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant. And I started overthi-"

She was cut off by his lips. After a while he picked her up a little so he could kiss her stomach. He was in a state of awe. "Really?"

"Yeah. The doctor confirmed it and everything. I'm about it four and half months."

"God I love you….I'm going to be dad."

"We're going to be parents."

They stayed that night at the cabin, they headed back to Toronto the next day.

Sam made arrangements for Andy to work with the D's all of her pregnancy. So she wouldn't go crazy with just desk duty. Everyone was excited about the new addition coming to 15.

The day Andy went into labor Marlo was at the house hanging out with her. She hated being alone so when someone had a day off they would go and hang out with Andy.

They were sitting in the lounge laughing at what was on TV.

"Who knew daytime drama was so funny." Marlo said as a commercial came on.

"I know. Pause it when it comes back on. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

Andy got up and waddled to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed she felt wetness between her legs. She looked down and saw the puddle at her feet. "Shit,"

And the pain started and she screamed. Marlo came through the door with caution and worry on her face. "Andy?"

"My wa-water broke!" She said between very heavy breathing.

"Okay let's get you to the car."

Andy only nodded, scared she would scream again.

They didn't call Sam until she had a room and she was settled in there at the hospital.

"Okay I'm going to call Sam now."

"Kay,"

Sam answered on the third ring "Swarek"

"Hey you busy?"

"Just finished a case. Fixing to get some lunch. What? Andy giving you problems?" he teased her.

"Uhh. No but you need to take the day off."

"Why? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Everything is good. But there is going to be another Swarek in a few hours so you need to get too the hospital."

"Bye,"

It took him five minutes to tell Best and get in his truck to head to the hospital.

Just like Marlo said a few short hours later Sarah Fiona Swarek was in the world.

* * *

**End.**

**Sadly this chapter has came to an end. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I have a few more stories ideas. So be looking out for them. Of course they will be Sam and Andy. **

**Bye for now. **


End file.
